


the spark comes before the fire

by pocketbookangel



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketbookangel/pseuds/pocketbookangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sternbild, there's no such thing as quiet evening. The Helios Energy Christmas party is no exception. If Fire Emblem had put together the guest list, there would have been fewer criminals and more Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spark comes before the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



Fire Emblem was a hero because he wanted to be, not because he needed the paycheck. When people asked him about it, he would say that he felt he could do more good on the streets in his cape than he could ever do in an office. This may have been true, but the real reason Fire Emblem chose the streets over the corner office was that office work was a pain in the ass. Endless meetings, followed by meetings about the meetings, followed by memos reiterating all of the issues that should have been settled by the meetings. Most days it was better to be Fire Emblem than to be Nathan Seymour.

Unfortunately, spending the day behind a mask made having a personal life difficult. He had to optimize his free time. Most days, he would go to the bar he owned. Reliable company and free drinks were relaxing. But there were nights when he wanted company, when he wanted to meet people he didn’t already know. Sternbild had twenty million people, but social circles become smaller and tighter the higher you go. Last night, he’d gone to a bar on the bronze level. New people, he’d been told, painters and poets and hot boys who are creating the kind of art that’s so new it doesn’t have a name yet. It sounded promising.

The evening had started well, but ended after the conversation turned to work, an inevitable topic since the poets and painters only wanted to talk about money and were both fascinated and horrified by the idea of working for one of the corporations that ran the city. “But it must be cool,” one of the hot boys said, “working with Fire Emblem. He’s my favorite hero.”

“Really?” Nathan said. It wasn’t something he heard very often.

“Yeah, having powers like that must be so cool,” the boy said dreamily. “If I controlled fire, I’d make this world burn.” Nathan added _new people_ to his list of Things That Are Overrated, and wished for the reliable simplicity of Sky High’s company, or better yet, Antonio’s.

The next night was Helios Energy’s Christmas party. It was an exclusive event designed to impress shareholders by giving them a chance to chat with each other while drinking expensive alcohol and eating tiny sandwiches. This year, instead of a Christmas tree or Santa, the famous WildFire Gems, an extravagant arrangement that once graced the neck of a famous actress, were going to be dangled above the stage in the center of a wreath.

“Get it? Fire Emblem, WildFire. WildFire, Fire Emblem,” the party planner announced the logic behind the display.  


“Yes, I suppose that’s clever, but considering how many robberies there’ve been lately, someone is going to attempt to steal them and then I’ll have to chase them, such a lot of bother when I could be eating canapés.”  


“Tapas, not canapés. Anyway, security is going to be so tight, they wouldn’t dare--”  


“And now you’ve said _they wouldn’t dare_ , which guarantees us a visit from a gang of thieves.”  


“Good.” Agnes joined the group. “I want them to dare. A daring robbery, followed by a thrilling chase, all caught on Hero TV’s cameras. And, although this is a private party, I think you should invite some of the other heroes, there’s more suspense when the audience doesn’t know who is going to win in the end.”  


“Agnes, darling, or should I say ma chère, I have no control over the guest list.”  


“You don’t have to invite everyone. Just Origami Cyclone and Rock Bison? They’re both so low on points this season.”  


“I’ll think about it. Oh, my,” he said, as he watched the workers drape a banner emblazoned with the evening’s theme over the stage. “Obviously I’m not the one in control here.”  


A WALK ON THE WILDFIRE SIDE, the banner proclaimed.  


“Is that supposed to be clever,” Agnes asked.  


“WildFire, Fire Emblem, get it?” the party planner said.  


“Fire Emblem? It reminds me of Wild Tiger, who, by the way, you should not invite. He’ll bring Barnaby, and if Barnaby racks up any more points, it will completely disrupt the Barnaby Brooks Jr./Sky High rivalry we’re promoting.”  


“Thank you, Agnes. Lovely to assume that if Barnaby was here he would automatically be the one to catch our hypothetical thief.”  


“WildFire, Wild Tiger,” the party planner said. “I didn’t think of that.”

The party planner had once heard the phrase _less is more_ , and firmly rejected it as applying only to visions less grandiose than his own. The WildFire gems were lost in the glitter that filled the room. The diamonds and rubies twinkled merrily in the center of the giant wreath, but you would need exceptionally good eyesight to see them. Even Fire Emblem’s cape seemed subdued next to the red and green iridescent centerpieces.

It would have been so much better if he’d been able to come in corporate drag. The technology in the suit that allowed his body to withstand the fires he generated was stifling under normal circumstances; in the crowded ballroom it was almost intolerable. The crowd was dull, which made Nathan sigh wistfully as he thought about how his new feathered overcoat would have given the centerpieces some real visual competition.

He saw Agnes deep in conversation with two young men. He thought he recognized the taller one, who had dark, curly hair and a dangerous smile. There was something agreeable about people who knew they were good looking and were honest about how personal charm could be a form of luck. It wasn’t fair for Agnes to have to do all of the entertaining, so he decided to help her out.

“Freelance heroes?” Of course, that was why the taller one looked familiar.

“I’m afraid Ms. Joubert wasn’t impressed by my powers when I auditioned for Hero TV,” the taller man said. Fire Emblem could never decide whether or not it was tacky to ask another NEXT about his powers, but it seemed natural in this conversation.

“My power.” The man smiled. “Give me your hand.” He gently took Nathan’s hand, resting his thumb against Nathan’s wrist. He closed his eyes as the blue NEXT glow enveloped him. Nathan felt a pleasurable surge of electricity travel up his arm.

“Oh, my.”

“It’s not strong.” The man opened his eyes. “But, it can be useful in _certain situations_.” The emphasis he placed on the word _certain_ told Nathan that he wasn’t talking about the kinds of situations found on Hero TV. Nathan felt like he should shut this down. The man had failed at the regular audition, and was now trying to flirt his way on to Hero TV. But would it really hurt to let him try?

“What’s your name?”

“Still working on that,” the man laughed. “When I auditioned for Hero TV, I used the name Galvanic, but that didn’t go over well. The scorecard I got back had WHAT DOES THIS MEAN scribbled over my name. It seems like most of the good electricity related names are taken.”

“Choosing a name based on your power seems really obvious to me.” The man’s friend, who had been silent, glared at Fire Emblem.

And that’s why I shouldn’t let him try, Fire Emblem thought. His little friend is roasting with jealousy.

“It’s not obvious, it’s good branding, isn’t it, Ms. Joubert?”

“It depends on your power. In your case, _electricity_ overlaps too much with the heroes we already have. But, next spring we’ll be putting together another hero team, one focused more on investigations, so you should come back once the casting call goes out.”

“And I’d appreciate any advice you could give me,” Galvanic said. He lowered his voice, “if you’re not doing anything after this…”

“I might be free, if you’re free,” Nathan said. He knew better than to get involved with someone who probably had both ulterior motives and a boyfriend, but it had been too long since he’d been hit on by a guy a who looked like he worked out every day. Office Christmas parties are notorious for leading to unwise decisions, why should the Helios Energy party be any different? Galvanic’s friend was arguing with Agnes about “personal branding,” so as long as he was discreet, it could work. He slid a keycard out of one of his suit’s hidden pockets. “If you’re free, my office in an hour.”

The lights went out. In a normal city, there would be cries of fear or distress, but in Sternbild, there was breathless anticipation. Something was happening. In the flickering light from the centerpieces, everyone could see the giant wreath above the stage swaying as if in a strong wind. The backup generators kicked in and flooded the room with light, just as the wreath crashed to the ground.

“Out of the way,” Fire Emblem roared as he ran towards the stage. He didn’t know which part of him was angrier, the businessman or the hero. None of the guests seemed to be hurt, but there did appear to be someone trapped under the wreath. He directed a tiny burst of flame just to the left of the man, breaking enough of the wreath so the man could wriggle free. The man had the WildFire gems in his hand, but before he could even think about running, he was caught. The guests applauded, while Agnes motioned frantically to her cameraman.

Thanks to the attempted robbery, the party was a complete success. The only thing better than leaving a party with good swag, was leaving a party with something to talk about. Watching a hero catch a criminal was much more fun in person, they’d say, and who knew that Fire Emblem could be so cool?

Nathan watched as the guests bundled themselves into their cars, or set off in happy drunken pairs, leaning into each other despite the wideness of the sidewalks and the pleasantness of the night. He returned to his office.

The closet in Fire Emblem’s office was as wide and fabulous as a businessman of his stature deserved. He surveyed the interior, unable to decide on which outfit would be appropriate for both meeting with the police and Hero TV, and post-business drinking. His pink velvet smoking jacket seemed a good compromise between the two. As he studied the sequins on the jacket’s lapels, he realized he was not alone. Would it be better to ask _who’s there_ , or to send out a little warning flame?

“What took you so long,” he lowered his voice suggestively. The young man with the electricity and the absurd name was lounging on the office’s couch.

“There are still police all over the building, trying to find out how the thief got in. It seemed kind of boring, so I came here.” Galvanic sat up, looked into Nathan’s eyes, and reached out for his hand.

“Very bold,” Nathan said. He felt the pleasurable electric current travel up his arm and warm his whole body.

“There’s more,” Galvanic smiled at him as the blue NEXT glow subsided. He pulled Nathan on to the couch.

 

It was almost impossible to sleep with people talking so loudly. Nathan wanted to roll over and cover his head, but he felt too languid to move.

“He’s Fire Emblem!” Nathan heard the shrill voice of Galvanic’s friend. Why was he here?

“Of course, but it’s not like hero identities are a well-kept secret. Fire Emblem is Helios Energy’s Nathan Seymour, Blue Rose is a schoolgirl named Karina Lyle--”

“How do you know that?”

“Is it fair to ask me to reveal a woman’s secrets?” Galvanic laughed. “It’s a joke, don’t make that face. When I say that I know who Blue Rose is, I mean there’s a singer who plays the piano and sounds just like her. When I say I know who Sky High is, I mean there’s a man in my neighborhood who goes jogging while wearing a Poseidon t-shirt with ‘Sky High’ written on the pocket. And, I recognized his dog from one of the ‘Heroes at Home’ specials.”

Nathan struggled to wake up, but he still felt trapped by the heaviness of sleep.

“Who are you? What’s going on here?” Antonio stepped into the room.

He’d missed the party, arriving just as the last guests were leaving. He’d eaten some leftover tapas, heard about how quickly Fire Emblem was able to catch the thief, and thought it sounded like something they could celebrate over a few drinks.

Antonio stopped when he saw the figure near the window begin to glow. He instinctively called on his own NEXT powers as the man rushed at him. Antonio caught the man’s fist, twisting his arm around until he fell to the ground. The man kicked at him and swore loudly, and a second man, one Antonio hadn’t noticed before, flew at him. Antonio sidestepped the blow, but as he stepped away, his grip loosened, and the first man was able to pull away. Both of them ran for the window. Antonio lunged forward, grabbing the second man’s leg. He kicked at Antonio’s face, but that didn’t stop Antonio from grabbing the kicking leg and forcing him to the ground

Fire roared by them, nearly hitting the man next to the window, who yelled as he dodged the flames. The second man twisted away from Antonio, then stumbled across the room to join his friend next to the window.

“Stop,” Fire Emblem shouted, but before he could hit them again, the first man had wrapped his arms around his friend and propelled them both out the window.

Antonio raced to the window, but they were both gone. Antonio looked down. It was stunning, how the cars below were small dots of light, and below that, there was the drop from the gold level to silver, silver to bronze. Vertigo overwhelmed him and he slumped to the floor.

Antonio woke up to the sounds of helicopters. He felt dazed, almost hungover. Nathan handed him a glass of water.

“Drink this. You’ll feel dizzy for a few minutes.”

“What happened?”

“That “freelance hero” and his little friend tried to steal the WildFire gems. I don’t know if it was planned, or if they got the idea after seeing how I picked up the gems after the failed robbery at the party. The one calling himself Galvanic, his electric shock sends people into a dream state when he makes eye contact. His friend is also a NEXT, but I couldn’t tell what his power is.”

Nathan was angry. Antonio could see that underneath the anger, he was shaken by what had occurred. He didn’t know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around Nathan in a fierce hug. Nathan was surprised, but soon began to relax.

“Thank you. I suppose I needed that. Do you want to hear something funny? Those little thieves have ruined their reputations for nothing. The party planner got so nervous after hearing about all the crime in Sternbild, he replaced the real WildFire gems with a replica. Apparently not even a good replica, but with his decorations, no one would notice.”

Antonio shook his head. It was all too confusing. “Let’s get a drink,” he said.

“I’m going home. I’ve had quite enough of society for one night. If you want to come drinking at my house and…” He let Antonio finish the sentence on his own, and was pleased to see him turn red. The night wasn’t over yet; it was still full of possibilities.


End file.
